Penguins Days of Summer: The Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Amarillo kid returns for some friendly competition. guest starring Nigel with a cameo appearance by Dr. Blowhole.
1. Skipper's Recap

After Battling "King" Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. Blowhole, and Daleks, we accomplished a Classified Mission that will be revealed at a later date. The Mission was a success but it ended with us being chased by Cyber-men across New Jersey. We defeated them but were then attacked by the Nanite-Daleks who were in league with the actual Daleks. With help from a strange attachment to the EMP cannon we managed to defeat both the Daleks and the Nanite Daleks. Of course the Daleks escaped and we also learned that The North Wind's response time…well stinks.


	2. The Return of the amarillo kid

August 19th 2015

Penguin HQ, New York

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski," I said. "Yes, Skipper," he replied. "Why is Ringtail here!" I shouted. Kowalski happened to be drinking out of a cup and spit out a bunch of water. "Wow…" Kowalski said, "I should really stop drinking out of this cup." "Silly Penguins," Julian replied, "I am King I can enter whatever habitat I see fit!" "What do you want Ringtail," I said, "A capture the flag rematch?" "No," Julian said, "I was just here to invite you to play a round on my new and improved royal mini-golf course. As since you saved the Zoo and/or the world from those horrible Daleks on many occasions I will exclude you from paying my usual non-royal fee." I guess all it takes for Julian to do us a favor is army of Daleks.

"Mini-golf," Private said with contempt. "Private don't go all Mr. Tux on us again!" "Wait Private hates Mini-golf?" "Yes that's what I said," Private replied, "Miniature Golf!" We could here the sound of Kowalski spitting water in the background. "Sorry," he replied, "that's still shocking." "Ringtail don't you remember anything," I replied, "The Amarillo Kid, Private being Mr. Tux, The Zoo almost getting blow up!" Julian looked a the four of us with a stupid expression while Kowalski took a sip from his mug and said, "Um…when was this?" Kowalski spit again before turning to Julian, "But you were there!" Kowalski shouted.

"Do you have proof?" Julian asked. I turned on the tape we "stole" from the lemurs, "Live from the Central Park Zoo…In you know Central Park," Julian said, "Hello and welcome to the zoosters cup…" "Oh," Julian said, "now I remember?" We all looked at Julian strangely, "Is your memory really that bad." "Says the penguin who keep forgetting the name of a certain evil octopus." "You mean Debbie? Or was it dexter? Or was it Ramirez?" "His name was Dave," Kowalski said. "Dave?" I replied, "I thought it was Dan or Dirk…" "It was Dave," Kowalski replied. "Are you sure that It wasn't Daryl," I said, "or Derek." "DAVE!" Kowalski shouted, "IT WAS DAVE!" "Oh Dave," I replied, "I hated that octopus." "I can get Dan or Daryl," Kowalski replied, "but how on earth did you come up with Ramirez!?"

"Your asking this now?" I asked. "Um…yes," Kowalski said. "Anyway," Private said, "I Promised that I would never play that inferno game again." "Whoa calm down Mr. Tux," I said, "We just playing for fun…and their no sign of that Amarillo Kid!" "I guess you're right Skipper," Private said, "I'll try mini-golf again." "That's the spirit," I said, "Rico find us some proper mini-golf equipment." "Grand opening is tonight," Julian said, "see you then." "I thought he never leave," the voice of Nigel said. "Uncle Nigel?" Private asked. "Super Special Agent Nigel," I said, "what brings you here?"

"Well my friend," Nigel replied, "Even Spies need time away from their work from time to time." "Well," I said, "You're welcome to share a foxhole with us anytime." "I thought Rodger was welcome to…" "Private that was before the Operation: Neighbor Swap misson that was nearly a fiasco." "Speaking of nearly Fiascos," Kowalski said, "Operation: Swap-panze." "Don't remind me," I said, "how did you miscalculate and land on mars!" "I forget to carry the two," Kowalski said. "Like the time we ended up on top of a building instead of the moon?" "I thought we agree never to bring that up again," Kowalski replied. "So when were you going to tell me that the lunacorns were not part of Private's cover?" "You know?" I said. "Elementary my dear Skipper," Nigel said, "just my skills of deduction…also I talked with Rockgut."

"Who did he accuse of being squirrel agents this time," I said. "Actually he never accused anyone since the Red Squirrel is put behind bars," Nigel said, "although he's still mad about the wild goose chase for the white widow in… _Newfakeplacersburg_." "He's not still mad about Grrfurjiclestan is he?" I asked. "Yes…he's still mad," Nigel said. "so…you can observe our operations…or you can sit back and relax," I said. And then guess who showed up… "Skipper you seem to have an intruder," Nigel said. "That's no intruder," I said with narrow eyes, "that's…" "The Amarillo Kid," The Amarillo Kid said. "What do you want Kid?" Private asked. "what I can't just pay a visit to an old friend Mr. Tux," he replied, "don't worry I not going to blow up the Zoo."

Kowalski spit out some more water, "I should probably stop that," he replied. "I thought you put that mug down?" "I…I'll put it down," he said. Rico looked at Kowalski strangely. "Mr. Tux will play me again," Kid said, "the winner will get a year supply of Cheezy dibbles…the loser will get nothing." "Sorry but we Penguin are made of stronger stuff then juck food," Nigel said. "Did you hear that boys," I said. "A year's supply of Cheezy Dibbles!" Kowalski replied with excitement. "Mr. Tux I know you would never play again…but we need those Cheezy Dibbles!" "YEAH!" Rico said. "You are kidding me?" Nigel asked. "Well it is a harmless compared to play or the zoo will blow up," Private said. "And What's with this Mr. Tux business," Nigel said. "No time to explain," I said, "he'll tell you after he wins the Cheezy Dibbles." "Hopefully Dr. Blowhole isn't spying on us with his advanced looking-at-you technology," Private said. "Always gets the good stuff…" Kowalski muttered as we walked away for some friendly (and fair) Non-Zoo-Getting-Blown-Up competition.

Meanwhile…

"Cutting off the Cheezy Dibble Supply lines," Blowhole said, "Somebody write that down!" Several Lobsters tried to pick up a pencil to write it down but were unable to do so. Blowhole watched this with impatince, "I knew I should have went with Squids." After severel minutes of lobsters attempting to pick up a pencil Blowhole said, "Fine…I'll do it myself." "Sorry…Francis…" Red one said before breaking down in laughter. "Silence! don't make in throw you in the pot!" All his Lobster minion were beside themselves with laughter. "My minions may be unable to do anything but laugh right now," Blowhole said, "but your day will come Pen-gu-wins…your day will come."

(end of Chapter one)


	3. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
